


Niezatytułowany Projekt Diane Nguyen

by hasnik



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: Chicago, F/M, Gen, Hanoi, Hollywoo, Hollywoob, Polski | Polish, Post-Canon, Why Did I Write This?, sarah lynn i miss u, season 6
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasnik/pseuds/hasnik
Summary: Diane rozlewa herbatę, wypija kawę, wymyśla zagadki w centrum handlowym, idzie na wesele i powtórnie odwiedza Wietnam.
Relationships: Diane Nguyen & BoJack Horseman, Diane Nguyen/Guy
Kudos: 3





	Niezatytułowany Projekt Diane Nguyen

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane, cóż, prawdopodobnie z potrzeby pożegnania się jakoś z tymi postaciami. Na swój sposób.

**1.**  
  
BoJack jest trzeźwy od dwóch miesięcy (i ma odznakę). Dlatego wypiją herbatę. To znaczy, Diane wypije herbatę, bo BoJack wolałby wypić środek do przeczyszczania rur niż zadowolić się tym świństwem.  
  
– Mam samolot za parę godzin – oznajmiła Diane, gdy otworzył drzwi i znalazł ją na progu, ściskającą pod ręką walizkę. Więc BoJack nastawił wodę, zebrał brudne skarpetki z kanapy i odnalazł dla niej ostatni czysty kubek.  
  
Diane idzie za nim do kuchni i opiera się o drzwi lodówki, przyglądając się jak BoJack trzaska kolejnymi szafkami, zanim znajdzie właściwe pudełko. BoJack jest zbyt zajęty skomplikowanym procesem przygotowywania herbaty, żeby skierować na nią pełną uwagę, ale kiedy podaje jej do rąk kubek i w końcu się jej przygląda, zaskakuje go, że nie zauważył tego od razu: Diane wygląda okropnie, jak osoba, która od dawna nie przespała spokojnie całej nocy. W jej znużonym wyrazie twarzy i głębokich cieniach pod oczami jest coś nieprzyjemnie znajomego, coś, co przywodzi mu na myśl jego własne odbicie.  
  
– Skąd ty w ogóle masz w domu herbatę? – pyta Diane, chociaż nie brzmi na zainteresowaną odpowiedzią.  
  
Hollyhock lubiła herbatę: to jedyny powód, dla którego to gówno wciąż znajduje się w jego domu. BoJack wzrusza ramionami.  
  
– Piliśmy jej tyle w klinice, że się przyzwyczaiłem.  
  
Diane unosi brwi w wyrazie niedowierzania, a potem parska krótkim śmiechem, który od razu się urywa.  
  
– I co jeszcze tam robiliście?  
  
BoJack wybiera kilka talerzy z wierzchu chybotliwej piramidy koło zlewu i dokładnie szoruje je z resztek jedzenia, głównie po to, żeby zająć czymś ręce. Kto właściwie zmywał w tym domu przez te wszystkie lata?  
  
– Letni obóz. Planszówki, malowanie obrazów, przemycanie alkoholu do pokoju tak, żeby wychowawca nie zauważył. Najlepsze było lepienie glinianych dzbanków, zrobiłem parę niezłych.  
  
Nie może zlokalizować niczego, co choć przypominałoby jakąkolwiek ścierkę, serwetkę, ręcznik papierowy, cokolwiek, więc po prostu zostawia mokre talerze na blacie. Horseman, co ty do cholery wyrabiasz?  
  
– Brzmi świetnie.  
  
– Było świetnie.  
  
Rozmowa utyka w martwym punkcie. BoJack z rozpędu myje jeszcze dwie miski, upuszczając przy okazji parę sztućców, trącając wszystkie inne naczynia i przez cały czas robiąc mnóstwo niepotrzebnego hałasu. Diane chyba to nie przeszkadza: wciąż stoi nieruchomo w jego kuchni, sprawiając wrażenie zupełnie pogrążonej we własnych myślach. Zdaje się, że nie wypiła ani kropli herbaty, którą dla niej przygotował.  
  
– Więc… Chicago, huh? Ostatnio byłaś tym podekscytowana.  
  
– Naprawdę? – Diane wygląda na nieprzekonaną. – Może i tak. Nareszcie wszystko się układa. Ale jakoś nie potrafię się z tego cieszyć.  
  
BoJack w końcu odkłada gąbkę i porzuca jakiekolwiek zainteresowanie naczyniami. Obraca się w stronę Diane, wycierając brudne ręce w spodnie (i tak nie nadają się do niczego lepszego). (Bądź ze sobą szczery, po prostu nie możesz się się powstrzymać przed niszczeniem wszystkiego dookoła).  
  
– Może musisz sobie pozwolić na to, żeby być szczęśliwa? – to jeden z tekstów, którymi w kółko katował ich doktor Champ na grupowej terapii. Musicie sobie pozwolić, na to żeby być szczęśliwi. Ty musisz sobie na to pozwolić, Jameson. I ty, Denise. I ty też, BoJack. Musicie sobie uświadomić, że każde z was na to zasługuje.  
  
– Ja… Może. Nie wiem.  
  
Uderza go wspomnienie Diane sprzed lat: Diane w kompletnej rozsypce, przez całe tygodnie upijającej się do nieprzytomności na jego kanapie. Obecna Diane – trzeźwa Diane, Diane po rozwodzie, Diane, która wysłała go na odwyk, nie ma z nią wiele wspólnego – a jednak patrzy na niego dokładnie tak samo jak tamta – nieobecnie, jakby nie dostrzegała go do końca.  
  
– Tylko że to wcale tak nie działa. Mam wrażenie, że to nie zależy ode mnie. Przez długi czas byłam pewna, że tak jest – ale wcale nie. Są dni, kiedy się budzę i czuję normalnie, jak prawdziwa, stuprocentowa Diane, może trochę zniechęcona, jasne, ale wstaję z łóżka, robię kawę, idę do pracy. Ale są dni, kiedy w ogóle nie czuję… – Diane zaczyna drżeć, chociaż ma na sobie kurtkę – …czegokolwiek. Nie czuję się sobą. Chyba nie czuję się w ogóle nikim. Samo wstanie z łóżka wydaje się zupełnie nieważne. A jeśli już wstanę, mogę zapatrzyć się na ścianę przez parę godzin i nawet nie zauważyć, że minęły, rozumiesz? Ja – kubek jej w rękach trzęsie się coraz bardziej, złap ją za rękę, idioto, przytrzymaj ją, nie, co jeśli ona wcale tego nie chce i znowu wszystko zepsujesz, i co teraz, herbata wylewa się na jej spodnie, na podłogę, szlag by to wszystko trafił – Ja… jestem po prostu tak strasznie, strasznie zmęczona przez cały czas.  
  
Tym razem, kiedy Diane unosi głowę i patrzy mu w oczy, przez chwilę jej wzrok wydaje się – czy to możliwe? – przestraszony.  
  
Napraw to, ty chodząca kupo końskiego łajna, napraw tę jedną rzecz w swoim życiu. Przysuwa się i – powoli, delikatnie, delikatnie – wyjmuje jej kubek z rąk. Chce ją przytulić – ma wrażenie, że powinien ją przytulić – ale nie wie czy mu wolno, czasy, kiedy mógł ją po prostu objąć, bezpowrotnie minęły, zwłaszcza po tamtym wypadku na planie (to nie był wypadek, nazywaj rzeczy po imieniu, tchórzliwa szkapo).  
  
– Poznałam tego gościa w Chicago – mówi Diane, przesuwając dłonią po mokrej plamie na kolonach. Oczywiście, że kogoś poznała, wiedział o tym od razu. Podaje jej znalezioną w kieszeni starą ulotkę _Philberta_ w roli marnej, zaimprowizowanej chusteczki (wstań i znajdź jakiś jebany ręcznik; co to badziewie w ogóle robi w twojej kieszeni), ale Diane tylko obraca ją w dłoniach. – Bizon. Taki duży, silny facet. Solidny. Zabawny. Razem ze mną próbował zdemaskować przed światem wielką, złą korporację, i podarował mi płaszcz. Żebym przestała się tak trząść z zimna.  
  
– Brzmi jak naprawdę miły koleś.  
  
Dziwne. Jeszcze parę dni temu poczułby ukłucie zazdrości na myśl o tym, że Diane poznała kogoś, kogo faktycznie lubi. Ale dzisiaj, w tej chwili, nie ma po nim śladu.  
  
– Tak, i wiesz co jest najlepsze? Naprawdę taki był.  
  
Z ulotki _Philberta_ spogląda na niego z pogardą on sam, jedynie pysk jest okropnie pomarszczony (ta ulotka musiała przeżyć jakieś pranie). A może naprawdę tak wyglądasz, nawet nie zauważyłeś, kiedy się zestarzałeś, ty stary, spasiony…  
  
– Więc co było nie tak?  
  
– To jest właśnie najgorsze. Wszystko było cudowne. Rozumieliśmy się, seks był fantastyczny, był inteligentny i słodki, na swój sposób. Tylko że ja czułam się źle. Trochę tak, jakby przez cały czas chciało mi się płakać, chociaż gdy już faktycznie próbowałam, to zupełnie nie mogłam. Rozpłakać się. Wiem, że to nie ma sensu, dobra? Ale czułam to przez cały czas. Drażniące mrowienie pod skórą. Że coś się nie zgadza. Wciąż się tak czuję.  
  
Głos Diane brzmi pusto, bezbarwnie. BoJack nie ma pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć, więc mówi to, co działa zawsze.  
  
– Moglibyśmy się schlać.  
  
Diane wybucha gwałtownym śmiechem, tak silnym, że łapie się za brzuch i na chwilę traci oddech. Czy to pierwszy raz, kiedy widzi ją śmiejącą się w ten sposób? Na pewno nie, ale nie potrafi sobie przypomnieć innego. Kiedyś wydawało mu się, że zapomina tylko nieważne rzeczy – nudne rozmowy, imiona dziewczyn na jedną noc, przypadkowe twarze. Ale Diane była ważna, Diane była cholernie ważna, a i tak wiedział, że nie pamięta wszystkiego, co się z nią wiązało, choćby ich – podobno – pierwszego spotkania, w czasie Halloween.  
  
Śmiech Diane ucicha.  
  
– BoJack, nie po to wysyłałam cię na odwyk. Odznaka za dwa miesiące trzeźwości, pamiętasz?  
  
BoJack wzrusza ramionami.  
  
– Zacznę od nowa.  
  
Prawda jest taka, że – i Diane na pewno też to wie – nie pozostanie długo trzeźwy, kiedy zostanie tutaj zupełnie sam. A Diane wyprowadzi się do Chicago i wszystko zrobi się jeszcze gorsze.  
Może mógłby wrócić do kliniki na trochę dłużej.  
  
– Chciałabym po prostu przestać. Przestać czuć się tak źle, a później czuć się jeszcze gorzej, dlatego, że czuję się źle. Niekończąca się, kurwa, opowieść.  
  
– Jak w piosence.  
  
Serio, Horseman? „Jak w piosence”? To najbardziej żałosna odpowiedź ze wszystkich możliwych. Mogłeś powiedzieć dosłownie cokolwiek innego i byłoby to mądrzejsze, ty zakuty łbie.  
  
Diane dopija swoją herbatę do końca i kiwa głową.  
  
– Jak w piosence.  
  
**2.**  
  
Czuje obijające się o nią skrzydła, potrącenia plecakami, łokcie wpychane między żebra. Gdyby nie ciągnący ją za sobą Guy, który sukcesywnie przepycha się przez tłum, zapewne utknęłaby tutaj, przyciśnięta do ściany przez czyjąś skorupę, walcząc o każdy łyk powietrza.  
  
Nie do końca tego oczekiwała, gdy zaproponowała Guyowi, żeby wybrali się do Starbucksa. („Och, Diane, mamy najlepszego Starbucksa na świecie!”, odpowiedział jej wtedy). I tak, Starbucks w Chicago prawdopodobnie był najlepszy na świecie. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że był w Chicago, a to miasto cierpiało na zatrważającą manię wielkości.  
  
Diane jest pewna, że to miejsce jest naprawdę miłe, ale przy tej ilości klientów delikatny aromat kawy miesza się z nieco silniejszą wonią potu, i chociaż chętnie zwiedziłaby każde z sześciu pięter, będzie szczęśliwa, jeśli w ogóle uda się jej złożyć zamówienie.  
  
– Zdziwiłem się, że chciałaś iść akurat tutaj – mówi Guy małą wieczność później, kiedy dzięki jego groźnie wyglądającym rogom i jeszcze groźniejszej minie udaje im się zdobyć stolik, zwolniony przez parę spłoszonych nastoletnich antylop.  
  
– W Bostonie nigdy nie było mnie stać, żeby chodzić w takie miejsca. Zresztą w LA na początku też nie, długo pracowałam jako baristka. A później, hm, zawsze lubiłam tam wracać – z jakiegoś powodu Diane czuje się jak idiotka, kiedy musi to wyjaśniać. Nie dodaje, że przez pierwsze miesiące w Kalifornii spędzała w kawiarniach większość czasu, biorąc tyle zmian ile mogła, bo wszystko było lepsze od gnieżdżenia się w obrzydliwym, zapleśniałym mieszkaniu, przy akompaniamencie niekończących się kłótni Roxy i Wayne’a.  
  
– Nigdy nie wpadłbym na to, że taka dziewczyna jak ty ma słabość do Starbucksa.  
  
– Taka dziewczyna jak ja?  
  
Diane obejmuje dłońmi swój gorący kubek, na którym krzywe, pośpiesznie nabazgrane literki głoszą: SUNSHINE. Przecież to zupełnie nie brzmi jak Diane.  
  
– No wiesz, co mam na myśli. Dziewczyna, która się przejmuje. Walczy z wielkimi, złymi korporacjami. Pisze artykuły o seksualnych napaściach Romeow Purranskiego, które nikogo nie obchodzą.  
  
– Mnie obchodzą…  
  
– Właśnie o tym mówię! Diane – Guy celuje w nią palcem – gdybym miał zabrać cię na randkę, wybrałbym jakąś małą, ukrytą gdzieś w bocznej alejce kawiarenkę, o której wie niewiele osób. Każdy mebel w innym stylu, kawa trzy klasy lepsza od tutejszej i ściany pełne, dajmy na to, najdziwniejszych pocztówek z całego świata. Jakieś naprawdę wyjątkowe miejsce.  
  
– Podobałoby mi się tam – uśmiecha się Diane, jednocześnie uciekając wzrokiem przed spojrzeniem Guya, który patrzy na nią ciepło i łagodnie, tak, jakby znał ją od dawna i doskonale wszystko rozumiał. Nie jest jeszcze gotowa na takie spojrzenie, nie zamierzała angażować się tak szybko w kolejny związek – a na pewno nie teraz, kiedy w jej zastawionym kartonami mieszkaniu wciąż można odnaleźć kłębki jasnej sierści Mr. Peanutbuttera.  
  
– Byłem kiedyś w Pekinie – mówi Guy, nadziewając na widelczyk swoją czekoladową muffinkę, na tyle małą, że widelczyk przebija ją na wylot. – Kręciliśmy ten dokument śledczy o nielegalnym handlu psim mięsem, to w ogóle nie jest ciekawa historia, ale niedaleko hotelu był Starbucks i mnóstwo rzeczy było w nim inaczej. Tyle samo rodzajów herbaty co kawy, a może i więcej. I tiramisu o smaku zielonej herbaty, przepyszne.  
  
– Właśnie sobie uświadomiłam, że kiedy byłam w Wietnamie, ani razu nie poszłam do Starbucksa.  
  
Z jakiegoś powodu Guy sprawia wrażenie zachwyconego tą informacją.  
  
– Wiesz, co to oznacza, Diane? Że musimy się razem wybrać do Wietnamu.  
  
Diane odpowiada uśmiechem, jednocześnie wyczuwając jakiś niepokojący ucisk w sercu, nagłe ukłucie w klatce piersiowej, i nie rozumie, co dzieje się z jej ciałem – co dzieje się z nią. Wszystko jest w porządku, czuje się kochana, potrzebna, bezpieczna – więc dlaczego tak niespokojnie bije jej serce, skąd ten narastający, kłujący ból w piersi?  
  
– Diane? Wszystko w porządku?  
  
– Tak, tak, jasne – Diane prostuje się na krześle i ściska kubek mocniej w dłoniach. I przecież to najszczersza prawda – wszystko jest w porządku. Wszystko jest w porządku.  
  
***  
  
– Jak idzie z książką? – pyta BoJack, tuż po tym jak pochwalił się odznaką za kolejny miesiąc trzeźwości. Diane słyszy w słuchawce gdzieś z oddali melodię z czołówki _Horsin’ Around_ , a może tylko się jej wydaje.  
  
– Przejmujący i błyskotliwy zbiór esejów Diane Nguyen zamienił się w detektywistyczną historyjkę o nastoletniej Ivy Tran, rozwiązującej zagadki w centrum handlowym. – Diane próbuje się roześmiać, ale jej nie wychodzi. Wpatruje się w monitor, na którym rozrastający się plik _Beztytułu1.docx_ ma już pięć tysięcy słów, a Ivy zebrała dopiero pierwsze wskazówki. Przecież wszystkie wieszaki nie mogły tak po prostu same zniknąć z każdego sklepu odzieżowego. I dlaczego złodzieje zostawili ubrania?  
  
– Jeżeli to coś fajnego, to czemu nie?  
  
– Mhm, mniej więcej to samo powiedział Guy. I Princess Carolyn. Że chciałaby, żeby jej córka kiedyś mogła czytać takie rzeczy.  
  
– Ale nie o to ci chodziło? – odgaduje BoJack.  
  
Diane odchyla się na krześle. Zupełnie nie jest śpiąca, chociaż nie ma pojęcia, od ilu godzin siedzi przed laptopem, a zegar na dole ekranu informuje, że wybiła już trzecia w nocy. Która godzina może być teraz w Los Angeles? Północ?  
  
– Nie, nie o to mi chodziło. Myślałam, że… że jeśli uda mi się napisać coś wartościowego, coś ważnego, to w końcu będę z siebie zadowolona. Że na to zasłużę. – Diane bezwiednie przyciska pojedynczy klawisz na klawiaturze, obserwując jak plik zapełnia się kolejnymi linijkami gggggggggggggggggggggggg. – Tylko że nie potrafię. Tak samo jak w Cordovii.  
  
BoJack wydaje z siebie coś, co przypomina parsknięcie.  
  
– Diane, nie ma czegoś takiego jak zasługiwanie na rzeczy.  
  
– Wiem o tym, to nie… Chodzi o to, że skoro mam warunki, żeby być szczęśliwa, i możliwości, żeby zrobić coś ważnego – to jeśli z tego wszystkiego nie skorzystam, to znaczy, że to zmarnowałam, rozumiesz? Zmarnowałam tę szansę, której nie mają dzieci w Cordovii.  
  
– Nie jesteś nikomu niczego winna. – BoJack urywa; w tle słychać odgłosy rozmów z telewizora, które zaraz cichną. – Myślisz, że jakiś wielki pisarz, którego szanujesz, zasługuje na uznanie za swoją sztukę, a w więc ma prawo, żeby być szczęśliwy? To gówno prawda. Nieważne, jak niesamowitą i znaczącą rzecz napisał, ona nie zmieni świata. I ty też go nie zmienisz, ale, Diane, ze wszystkich ludzi, nie zasługujesz na to, żeby być nieszczęśliwa.  
  
– Podobno nie ma czegoś takiego jak zasługiwanie na rzeczy.  
  
– Od każdej reguły są wyjątki. Diane?  
  
– Jestem.  
  
Głos BoJacka ucicha, gdy Diane wciska enter, rozpoczynając kolejny akapit. W końcu tajemnica zaginionych wieszaków nie rozwiąże się sama.  
  
(Okazuje się, że ona także jej nie rozwiąże, a przynajmniej nie dzisiaj. Ale jutro spróbuje znowu).  
  
**3.**  
  
Na telewizorze leci _Horsin’ Around_ (czy też, jak odkrywa, po prostu _Around_ ). BoJack po cichu liczy, że ktokolwiek z wpatrzonej w ekran pomarańczowej masy zorientuje się, że w serialu ewidentnie kogoś brakuje – że brakuje głównej postaci, do cholery – ale zdaje się, że nikt tego nie zauważa.  
  
– Patrzcie na tę małą – odzywa się jakiś głos z tyłu. – To jest ta Sarah Lynn, co nie? Kto by pomyślał, że wyrośnie z niej taka gorąca lalunia.  
  
– Fuuj, Eddie, nie mówi się o tak zmarłych!  
  
BoJack zsuwa się lekko z krzesła i opiera czoło o zimną ścianę tuż przy nim. Bierze kilka długich, głębokich oddechów, dopóki natarczywe dzwonienie w uszach nie ustaje.  
  
– Na tym bagnie każda sekunda ciągnie się w nieskończoność, stary – Teddy, siedzący obok koala z podbitym okiem, klepie go pocieszająco po ramieniu. – Pięć minut, siedemnaście, godzina, rok. Dziesięć lat, dwadzieścia. Taka sama pieprzona wieczność.  
  
***  
  
Wygląda na to, że BoJack otrzymuje przepustki z więzienia tylko z okazji ślubów.  
  
Wśród otaczających go z każdej strony i zlewających się ze sobą krewnych panny młodej, kasjerki z lotniska (Maude, ona ma na imię Maude, rymuje się z Todd, więc może to akurat uda ci się zapamiętać, żałosna kupo gówna) przez bardzo długi czas nie może jej odnaleźć. W momencie, w którym przypadkiem natrafia na drobną starszą panią i jej sztywnie wyprostowanego męża, którzy sprawiają wrażenie jednocześnie bardzo poważnych i zupełnie zagubionych, orientuje się, że przez te wszystkie lata nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad istnieniem rodziny Todda.  
  
Todd – w czerwonym smokingu, żółtej musze pod szyją i nieodłącznej czapce, oraz Maude – w tradycyjnej białej sukni i z wiankiem we włosach – zapewne stanowią najpiękniejszą parę młodą w historii par młodych. BoJack jest też całkiem pewien, że najszczęśliwszą, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Obrączki niesie Ruthie, ostrożnie stawiając każdy krok na krótkich nóżkach, otoczona przez całą gromadę małych, popiskujących króliczków.  
  
– Tak, moja przyjaciółka nadzoruje prace nad ekranizacją – dociera do niego znajomy głos gdzieś w pobliżu. Po ich ostatnim spotkaniu bał się, że już nigdy nie zobaczy jej ponownie, ale oto jest, Diane: wydaje się, że zaokrągliła się jeszcze bardziej odkąd widział ją ostatnio i ma dłuższe włosy; w ciemnozielonej sukience, z rumieńcami na policzkach i błyszczącymi oczami wygląda pięknie. Macha do niego, gdy napotyka jego spojrzenie, a on nieśmiało odmachuje.  
  
***  
  
– Na mocy nadanej mi przez stan Kalifornia, ogłaszam was mężem i żo..  
  
– HURRA! – krzyczy Todd i przyciąga Maude do siebie, przytulając ją z całej siły.  
  
Oklaski.  
  
***  
  
Później, na weselu, po tym jak mąż Princess Carolyn wygłasza krótką przemowę o tym, że prawdziwa miłość nie potrzebuje wielkich słów, a Mr. Peanutbutter wygłasza dłuższą, złożoną z samych wielkich słów, BoJack pyta, czy też mógłby coś powiedzieć.  
  
– Nie, nie chcę, żebyś cokolwiek wygłaszał – kręci głową Todd. – Ale naprawdę cieszę, się że tu jesteś.  
  
BoJack mógłby mu teraz wyjawić, że to on pokazał Maude tę aplikację, wtedy na lotnisku. Wydaje się, że to właściwy moment. Tylko że to jedna z nielicznych rzeczy, których udało się mu nie zepsuć, i może najlepiej będzie po prostu zostawić ją w spokoju.  
  
Przecież zawsze Maude może mu o tym powiedzieć.  
  
**4.**  
  
– Zrównam tę drogerię z ziemią raz na zawsze! – różowy słonik–pacynka zanosi się złowrogim śmiechem. Powieściowy Ponurotrąby był wprawdzie ciemnoszary, ale Diane nie zamierza zgłaszać poprawek do wizji Todda.  
  
– Ivy Tran cię pokona! – wykrzykuje Ruthie i z całą siłą trzylatki uderza słonika, strącając kukiełkę z ręki Todda prosto na ziemię.  
  
– Ruthie, nie możesz przerywać przedstawienia – upomina ją Todd, marszcząc brwi i zbiera pacynkę z podłogi.  
  
Przyglądającą się im Diane ogarnia nagły przypływ wzruszenia, którego nie potrafi do końca powstrzymać (chociaż nie jest pewna, czy Ponurotrąby w jej wyobraźni już zawsze nie będzie mówił głosem Todda).  
  
– Erica wspomniała, że chciałaby, żeby zagadki kryminalne były nieco mroczniejsze, żeby zainteresować też starszą widownię – Princess Carolyn wciska jej do ręki garść kartek z fragmentami scenariusza, drugą ręką sięgając po telefon. – Dam ci jej numer, żebyście mogły to obgadać.  
  
– Nie chcę żadnych mrocznych historii – protestuje Diane.  
  
– Och, Diane, ale widzowie uwielbiają mroczne historie! – Princess Carolyn macha lekceważąco ręką. – Twoje powieści są świetne, chcemy je tylko delikatnie podrasować.  
  
– Ja nie lubię mrocznych historii – sprzeciwia się Todd. – Ani Ruthie.  
  
– Giń, zły słoniku! – krzyczy Ruthie, miażdżąc pacynkę w rączkach, a Princess Carolyn patrzy na nią z dumą w oczach.  
  
**5.**  
  
– Pomyślałem sobie, że może w którejś z kolejnych części akcja mogłaby mieć miejsce w Wietnamie – proponuje Pan z Wydawnictwa – sprawiający sympatyczne wrażenie puchacz – porządkując papiery na stole. Gdzieś wśród nich leży umowa na wietnamskie wydanie jej książek, którą właśnie podpisała.  
  
– Tak naprawdę nie wiem za wiele o wietnamskiej kulturze – przyznaje się Diane. – Ale rozważę to.  
  
Może to właśnie jest nowy pomysł, którego potrzebowała. Najwyższy czas, żeby Ivy Tran poznała swoje korzenie.  
  
Wychodzi z biura wydawnictwa prosto na ruchliwą ulicę, gdzie pędzący skuter przelatuje jej tuż przed oczami, rozwiewając jej włosy. Starsza kobieta na stoisku obok, otoczonym dookoła wypełnionymi książkami kartonami, rozkłada kilka z nich o błyszczących okładkach na stole. Myśl, że kiedyś wśród nich mogłaby leżeć _Ivy Tran_ , jest przyjemna.  
  
Diane kupuje kilka książek o nieznanych jej tytułach, trochę jako zachętę, żeby w końcu zacząć uczyć się wietnamskiego, ale głównie w roli pamiątki.  
  
***  
  
– Sonny, wyłącz to – słyszy głos Guya dobiegający z pokoju, gdy wychodzi z łazienki, z ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół włosów. Hotelowy szlafrok jest na nią nieco za mały, co oznacza, że Guy i Sonny ze swoich nie będą mieli żadnego pożytku, ale jest na tyle miękki i łagodny w dotyku, że decyduje się go zostawić.  
  
Z ekranu spogląda na nią BoJack, z rudą grzywą i w niebieskiej koszulce Secretariata.  
  
– Nie widziałem tego filmu od dawna! Nigdzie go nie puszczają ostatnio.  
  
– W porządku, Guy. Wiesz – Diane zwraca się do Sonny’ego – napisałam kiedyś o nim książkę. – wskazuje na ekran, gdzie BoJack po wietnamsku wygłasza swoją finałową przemowę o tym, że nigdy nie można się poddawać.  
  
– O Secretariacie? – pyta Sonny, tylko nieznacznie zainteresowanym tonem.  
  
O nich obu, myśli Diane, i kiwa głową przytakująco. W mówiącym po wietnamsku BoJacku na ekranie jest coś dziwnie surrealistycznego: dubbingujący go aktor ma skrzekliwy, irytujący głos, który nijak nie przypomina głębokiego, niskiego tonu BoJacka. Ile czasu minęło, odkąd go słyszała?  
  
Na koniec, gdy na środku wyświetla się migoczące BOJACK HORSEMAN, Guy natychmiast przejmuje pilota, wyłącza napisy końcowe i przerzuca kanały, dopóki nie znajduje jakiejś powtórki z meczu baseballa.  
  
***  
  
– Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio czułam taki spokój. – Diane wpatruje się w nieruchomą taflę wody, na której odbija się nocne, usiane gwiazdami niebo; na twarzy czuje zimny powiew wieczornego wiatru dobiegającego znad jeziora. Guy przysuwa ją do siebie i głaszcze delikatnie po włosach, które sięgają jej już do połowy pleców. Za chwilę rozpocznie się pokaz teatru lalek na wodzie, a później przejdą się jeszcze w kierunku Świątyni Literatury, zanim wrócą do Sonny’ego, którego zostawili przy hotelowym stole bilardowym. A może i nie, może wybiorą się z powrotem do centrum miasta i znajdą jakąś miłą restaurację na romantyczną kolację. Albo zostaną tutaj i zaczekają, aż nad jeziorem wzejdzie słońce.  
  
Tak czy inaczej…  
  
Wszystko jest w porządku.


End file.
